Just Admiration
by kiba kai
Summary: Q-chan has a feeling for both his sterny comrades!! with the help of Duo, what should they do? (Yaoi, 1x4x5)


  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 1x4x5  
Rate : PG-13   
Catagory : Romance, Silly, bit of OOC  
Warning : Yaoi, Lime  
Explanation : "Conversation" | (thought) | *soundless talk*  
Note : For nichire!! in return for the lovely pic!! ::kiss::  
  
=============================================================== -**Just Admiration**-   
by Kai   
===============================================================   
  
  
  
It was a shining Sunday afternoon. Everything was perfect and quiet as hell since only Heero and Wufei were in the same room. Both of them hardly talked to each other, their daily conversations were only '...' and 'Hn.' or 'Hai' at most.   
  
Heero, wearing a pair of jeans and black T-shirt, was busy reading some interesting thing on the internet and scrolling down the page quietly. On the other hand, Wufei was wearing his round glasses and dressed in white baggy pants and blue tank top, his hair held in a loose ponytail. He was half lying and reading the newspaper on the fluffy sofa.   
  
Suddenly, the air of silence was destroyed with the sound of heavy swung-opened door and...  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Nothing in the room moved, except for the Wufei's glasses, which fell to the tip of his nose. Both Heero and Wufei froze and turned their attention to the flushed red face of their panting Arabian friend. Confused.  
  
(What the hell?)  
  
(What the hell?)  
  
At the same time, they turned their attention back to what they were doing earlier, leaving Quatre standing in the doorway.  
  
"Say something!" Quatre blurted out again. This time drew more attention than the last; Wufei and Heero turned to each other. Heero rolled his eyes in Quatre's direction and gestured at Wufei to answer since he thought Quatre had just confessed his love to his Chinese comrade.  
  
Wufei pouted his mouth in protest and answered soundlessly, *Dumb ass! He's talking to YOU!* He knew Heero could read his lips.   
  
*No, it's YOU*  
  
*You.*  
  
*You.*  
  
*No! Damn it. It's not ME!*  
  
*Well! Not me either.*  
  
*But..*  
  
"ENOUGH!"   
  
They jumped at the hoarse voice and realized the sobbing sound that they'd heard was Quatre crying.  
  
*See? You made him cry!* Wufei started their silent combat again.  
  
*Did not!*  
  
*You did!*  
  
*You!*  
  
"It's BOTH of you!" The angelic Arabic pilot shouted tearfully and left the room clumsily, leaving the two Asians confused.   
  
"...!"  
  
"...!"  
  
Both of them felt like they'd been slapped across their faces. Slowly they turned their gaze to each other, noticing the slight blush on each other faces.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes again and asked, "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Wufei took that as a demand for solution, "You just take him, I'm not interested."  
  
"That's not the point, why in the hell should I do that. I'm NOT gay."   
  
"Come on, Yuy. Even a Zombie like Barton could tell you're gay. I saw you stare at Maxwell's ass when he picked up a snack in the fridge."   
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"Then, when?" Heero moved to sit on the same sofa with Wufei.  
  
"3 days ago after he took a bath."  
  
"Where were you back then?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"So how would you know I stared unless you didn't look at him too, huh?"  
  
"... No, er... I didn't"  
  
"Too bad, Chang. I saw you almost pick up 'Playgirl' when we walked past the bookstore a week ago."   
  
Wufei snorted. "So that means you found it interesting too?"  
  
Heero made a wicked smirk. "You said 'too', so you're gay!"  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" said Duo from the doorway, the same spot that Quatre just left.  
  
"It's not your business!!" Both Heero and Wufei said in unison.  
  
"Sorry man, but Q is my friend and I wanna make him happy." Duo gave his best smile but it was wiped away with Wufei's retort.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Strip us naked and kick us in his room?!"   
  
Duo's eyes widened; he didn't expect such a reply from his usual silent friend. "Sounds like a good idea." and moved to Wufei with Duo Maxwell's trademark grin.   
  
"No, no!! Maxwell another step means your death!!" Wufei stood up and tried to protect himself with the pile of newspaper while he took a step back but unfortunately, he missed and fell on Heero's lap.   
  
"..." Wufei now sat on Heero's thigh, his head resting on the broad shoulder of the perfect soldier. (My God, what a muscular and warm chest, do I need to get up?)   
  
"..." (Wow. He's so kawaii... jeez the way he hides his eyes like that. ... Damn it! What did I just think?!)  
  
"Oh~ my God Wu man! You're blushing!!" Duo broke the silence by bursting into laughter and pointing at his Chinese friend.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that, Maxwell." Wufei got up and tried to hide his nervousness by yelling, even though his face was still flushed red.   
  
"Don't-call-me-that-Maxwell" Duo mocked Wufei, who slumped back down, with a stupid grin. "You're only trying to change the topic, aren't you?"   
  
(He blushed? That arrogant Chang Wufei BLUSHED? Because of ME?!) Heero's mind was screaming despite the calm look on his face.   
  
Duo let out a heavy sigh and waved his hands. "Enough, enough. Now get to the serious part." Then he sat across them. "So now both of you're gay..." Duo paused and waited for a protest from either pilot; he continued when none came. "What do you think of Quatre?"   
  
Both of them stole a quick glance at each other, then Wufei said "He's cute." followed with "And angelic." from Heero.  
  
"Wow, what a way to describe one boy, Heero. From now on, it's not a hard step for both of you to have some feeling for him."   
  
"Why would I do that? Discovering we're gay doesn't mean we might like him." Wufei shot back. Heero felt a little bit uneasy. (Oh god, he has no shame?!)   
  
"I'm not telling you to *uck him, ok? Even though it might be the best way," he added slyly. "Just getting yourselves to know him, and open up for him to know you, that's all."  
  
"Easier said than done, Maxwell."  
  
"Yes, you must get yourself closer to him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"As I mentioned it, *ucking is the best way." Duo suddenly felt the death threat from both of his friends, then he continued, "Uh. He likes Chocolate chip cookie, why not start with that."   
  
After Wufei went off to find the cooking recipe, Duo remarked to Heero, "I think he likes you."  
  
"He just said he love us." Replied with monotone voice.  
  
"I'm not talking about Quatre, I'm talking about Wufei."   
  
Heero's eyebrow raised a bit with curious. "How can you tell?"  
  
Heero got only a grin as a reply.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Moments later, there was a yelling from the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch! Why didn't you tell me it's HOT!?"  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"After I opened the damned oven!?"  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Heero took Wufei's burning hand and led him to the bathroom. He gently applied cool jel of toothpaste to the red spot on Wufei's wound. Heero concentration was on healing, so he didn't notice the look on Wufei's face... it was full of admiration.   
  
"Leave it like this for a while."  
  
"..." (He's more handsome every time I look at him... I used to think of him like this sometimes but... It was long time ago, I think I forgot it. Maybe I never have a chance to 'know' him?)  
  
"Wufei, are you listening?"  
  
"..y..yes. Is it done?"  
  
"I'll finish the cookies, you should go see him first."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Heero watched Wufei disappear in the doorway, (Maybe Duo was right. He might like me or something...) He smirked and headed for the kitchen. (Wufei. I must admit that I watched him sometimes... if not how can I know he was interested in that 'Playgirl' thing. He was a reliable comrade; strong with a determined mind... is it that I just admire him too?)   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Wufei went up the stairs to Quatre's room, (I can come up with many reasons why Quatre loves Heero, but why he would he love me, I don't know... what's that sound?) He faced the door and pressed his ear against it. There was a little sobs from inside, (He still cry?)   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Wufei was startled by Heero's question, turning to see him standing there with the plate of cookies. Wufei couldn't help but smile.   
  
"I think he's crying, what should we do?"  
  
Heero shrugged and knocked the door without hesitancy. "Quatre, it's me and Wufei. Can we come in?"  
  
There was a sniffle sound followed with the short silence before the answer came. "Yes. The door is unlocked."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
A while ago, in Quatre's room  
  
(They might hate me... Allah, they must hate me for sure. I shouldn't do that, I shouldn't even think of them like that! They might give me a disgusting look next time I meet them.)  
  
Quatre wished he would disappear right there in the little world of his blanket.   
  
(..But I love them... I love them both. How can I not, Heero... he's so handsome! He's so kind and gentle sometimes... and the way he handle those serious situations on his own) He sighed. (Wufei... just thinking about those piercing black eyes almost makes me melt! He is kind of protective when we're on a mission. Oh, Allah I want to be protected by him forever.)   
  
He paused to flip to his side, hugging his pillow tight. (They both share a calmness and understanding on something that the others don't understand, just the two of them... maybe they don't even realize it themselves. It might be the friendship.. Am I wrong to want to share that bond with them??)   
  
Then the knock was heard - it was Heero... and Wufei.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Heero and Wufei entered the room and found their Arabian friend crying in the bed, "Hold it." Heero said to Wufei while handed him the cookie plate. Then he sat down on the bed beside their sobbing friend, soothed his golden platinum hair and wiped his tears off gently.  
  
Jealous.  
  
Chang Wufei was jealous.  
  
He was jealous because he had never seen Heero show this much concern to anyone and now Heero was holding Quatre up, hugging him close.   
  
Strange.   
  
Quatre was smiling now, but Wufei was still jealous... this time because whenever Quatre cried, nobody could stop him that easy. His inner turmoil was saying he wanted to sooth and being sooth like that.  
  
"Quatre, we made cookies for you, Duo said you like it." Heero gestured Wufei to come closer and picked up a piece of cookie.  
  
"Chocolate Chip! Wow, thank you, both of you."  
  
Quatre was busy tasting the snack while Wufei looked deep into the Heero's eyes... Wufei's eyes were telling everything he had inside - admiration, jealousy, and even love. Heero felt that longing... and the look he gave back was the same.  
  
Seeing his feelings mirrored in those intense blue eyes, Wufei took a step closer and cupped Heero's face in his hand... without second thought, he bent down to kiss Heero.  
  
The half-eaten cookie fell from Quatre's mouth and he almost choked watching the scene in front of him. "Hey! What is this?!"  
  
The two kissers seemed not to hear the question. through either consent or the pressure of Wufei's kiss, Heero laid down on Quatre's bed with Wufei on top...   
  
"Ow! I don't want to see two of you making out ON MY BED!! for Christ's sake!"  
  
This time they parted their lips and said in unison, "Who said we'll leave you out?"  
  
Then, two pairs of hands and lips attacked the poor Arabian pilot.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
:: snicker ::  
  
"What is it, Wufei?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I think Duo was right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's more effective than the cookie, ne?"  
  
  
  
  
fin~  
  
===============================================================   
  
Kai: ARGG... threesome again... for you nichire, hope you ok with this! ^^' ::run and hide from lateness::  
  
Feedback... Oh~ yesh~ please  
  
Edited by : trowacko  
  
  



End file.
